Hereditary Secrets
by Avoria
Summary: AU, very likely OOC, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha get along, Rin hates secretaries, Koga and Kikyo bashing. Mostly just Kikyo, though...... I'm really bad at summaries, but it's good, I promise! More than one pairing, popular pairings... etc.
1. Chapter 1

_**Super disclaimer in next chapter. This is the same person as on and that is where I'm trying out all of my stories. And don't expect speedy updates past chapter 10.**_

_**Beyond that, Enjoy!**_

Chapter One

Kagome stretched, then looked at her alarm clock. _Damn. I'm up an hour early again'._ She had been sleeping horribly for the past week, and she was tired all the time, now. But it still didn't help her sleep.

"Oh, well. Looks like I'm stuck surviving on coffee again." She swung her legs out of her bed and reached for the phone, then thought better of her actions. _Like Sango would be up this early! Well, she might be, but I don't want to call her if she is.'_

Dropping her hand, she stood up and walked to the door to her bathroom, and a nice warm shower. _Time to wake up.'_

Inuyasha was pissed. He had been up all night, trying to restrain himself so that he didn't have to buy a new answering machine. His ex, Kikyo, had decided to call. Repeatedly. And sob over the line, even when he started letting the machine get the calls. He had just sat and stared at the machine, attempting to reign in his temper. At about two o'clock, though, he lost it. He answered the phone and told Kikyo to stop calling, and then slammed the phone onto the base. She called back, and he smashed his machine to pieces, realizing belatedly (seeing as it was two in the morning) that he could have just unplugged it from the wall.

_You idiot. No wonder your brother thinks you're a worthless disgrace!'_

As a result of his brainless ex, he had managed to get a total of four and a half hours of sleep that night. Right now, he was seriously considering taking her up on her offer to meet and try to strangle her when he got close enough to. _Bet Sesshomaru would be happy with that. Then again, she's as annoying to him as she is to me. He'd probably thank me for getting rid of her._'

Growling to himself, he poured a cup of coffee, then went to change his clothes. Wondering if he'd have to see his brother today, he slipped on an ACDC shirt and tied his long silver hair back. Once again, his phone rang. He considered letting it ring and ignoring it, then shrugged and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Inuyasha, I will be going out of town for the week, so I will not be contacting you again. That bitch has been calling incessantly since two in the morning, so... do something about it. I really don't care what. When you are dressed, go to the café on Fourteenth and try to persuade the contractor that he doesn't want to switch to the Higurashi companies. And wear something other than that damn shirt."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "What damn shirt?"

"The shirt you're wearing. You seem to have dozens of that one, and it looks scruffy. Put on something that doesn't make you look like you belong in a jail, and meet the man."

"Fine. How's the board taking your preposition about the contract budget?"

"Badly. I need another week to convince them. I will be back in town by Saturday. Call me Sunday and tell me how it went over. And the bitch said something about your answering machine, so I'll have Jaken send you a new one." With that, Inuyasha's brother hung up, and Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"Hey, Kagome!" Kagome turned to see her best friend, Sango, running up to her.

"Hi!"

"Guess what Miroku gave me!"

"An ulcer? A heart attack? A migraine?"

"No! he gave me a new punching bag, and a personal gym set! He's so sweet!"

"He gave you something that could help you slap him harder?"

"We went out on a date, and he didn't look at another woman once. He held my hands, too, and didn't try to touch my butt."

"That just means he's tired of getting slapped, Sango. It doesn't mean that he's learning."

"He loves me, Kagome. You'll see, when it happens to you."

"Ha! Let's get to gym. I don't want to miss Kaede again."

The girls walked up the sidewalk, one looking happy, and the other looking worn out.

_Will I ever have it happen to me?'_

Sesshomaru hung the phone up, and handed it to his personal assistant. "You heard what I told Inuyasha. Pick out a good one this time, and show him how to block calls. I'm paying for this."

"But... My Lord, he goes through an answering machine a week. You buy him new ones almost every time."

"I have sufficient funds to cover that, Jaken. Do as I say."

The limo stopped, and the chauffer opened the door. Sesshomaru took hold of the briefcase Jaken held out to him, and stepped out of the vehicle. He walked to the airport's swiveling doors, and went through them, not looking behind to see if someone was following with his luggage. It was only one bag, but it would not do for him to be seen in public carrying his own luggage.

He checked in to see if the plane was running late, then sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting area, grimacing.

_They don't even clean these filthy things. Gods, how I hate airports.'_ He resisted the urge to squirm in the seat, and pulled out his planner. _On the plus side, at least I have those games I downloaded onto this thing.'_

Sesshomaru looked around to see if there was anyone looking at him, though he knew that there wouldn't be, and opened one of the applications on the organizer'. On the screen, a picture came up, and after that were the words that stated that he was holding a downloaded version of PacMan. He smirked, and began to play.

Rin Higurashi pulled out a piece of gum as the pilot announced that they would be landing soon. She started to stow away all the things she had out: her book, a magazine, an MP3 player, an IPod, a laptop, her cell phone, a picture of her cousin, a legal contract, a GameBoy, and a piece of paper telling her where her new apartment was.

"Miss Hi... Miss Rin?" Rin's new personal assistant, Joe, tapped her shoulder.

"I heard you, Joe. Don't tap my shoulder. What do you want?"

"I was just seeing if you heard the announcement."

"Yes, I did. If that's all, you should probably go back to your seat. The sign's on."

"Of course. Do you have everything packed?"

"Yes, I do, Joe. Vacation's not over until I get out of the airport, so I'm pretty sure I can take care of all of my things until then." She shooed the man away, and gazed out the window. The plane began its descent, and she put her tray up.

_Why does my family insist on me having a personal assistant? Why did they make me bring him on my vacation, for that matter. At least he's not calling me "Miss Higurashi" anymore. Gods! That is so annoying. I think I should become the black sheep of the family and apply for a job at one of the family's business rivals. That would get them off of my back._'

She stared out the window until the plane had landed, stopped, and began to unload passengers. She waited until Joe showed up, handed him her briefcase, and exited the plane.

"Hey, Shippo! Is Miss Kaede here?"

"Nah. She left early for an appointment. She said to tell you that she'll be here Monday, early."

"Thanks." The girls turned to walk away, and Shippo stopped them.

"There's something else, too."

"What?"

"Miroku is in the weight room, and asked Sango to meet him there, and, um, Kagome, you don't want to go to the snack bar today."

"He's there, isn't he?"

"Yeah. He's been waiting for about an hour and a half."

"I wish Koga would just leave me alone! I'll never go out with him. I'm gonna skip the gym today, Sango."

"Oh, don't. Come to the weight room with me. Say hi to Miroku, and we'll leave to get lunch early. Please?"

Kagome sighed, and agreed. Sango grabbed her hand, and led her to their destination.

Inuyasha was annoyed by the time he finished up with the contractor. The man had been adamant in what he wanted, and he had already given the Higurashi companies the contract to look over. He snarled as he started up his bike.

_Why does Sesshomaru have to make me meet these people? He knows I hate it, and there's tons of employees who can do it for him. I just don't understand him.'_

He sped up, swerving the other vehicles on the road. He needed to blow some steam off, and headed for the gym. _Maybe destroying some punching bags will help.'_

"Flight 404 from Hawaii is arriving on time. Flight 405 to New York will be departing shortly after from gate 14A." The person at the desk spoke into the microphone, then went back to chewing her gum and reading a book.

A few minutes later, the person at the desk came on over the intercom again. "Flight 404 from Hawaii is now unloading. Flight 405, please prepare to board."

Sesshomaru quickly shut off his game and stood up. Grasping his briefcase, he strode to the area where, already, people were lined up to board. The gate opened, and the first of its passengers began to emerge. One of the last people to come out was a woman on a cell phone, who was looking increasingly annoyed. She ended the conversation and thrust the phone at the man next to her, and went to the desk. The man said something to her, and she replied, "I really couldn't care less right now what Auntie has to say; I don't want to know what she wants. If she wants to tell me something, she can call me at the hotel!"

Sesshomaru snorted, and then turned away.

"Auntie, I've literally _just_ gotten back! You can't seriously be telling me I have to go somewhere else so soon." Rin was talking to her aunt, the Lady Higurashi, and her employer's' wife.

The woman said something through the phone, which apparently translated as an affirmative, because Rin scowled, and said, "If you had been away for two weeks with an annoying little nuisance like I've been stuck with, you'd want to go home and just relax."

The person on the other end said something else, and the aggravated woman said, "I don't like having people following me around with itineraries on what I'm supposed to do on my vacation. I don't like being woken up before ten thirty at least when I'm on vacation. I don't like some skinny little twerp scaring all the hot guys on the beach away from me. I really don't like being called Miss Higurashi' on my vacation, either. So I did _not_ get to relax."

She heard another remark from the woman, and then said, "Fine. I'll do this. But your secretary better send me something other than a gift basket or fruitcake next time you send out presents." She forcefully pushed the end call' button on the phone, and handed it to Joe.

"Miss Rin, your mother wanted to tell you something else..." he began to say, but Rin cut him off with a quick gesture.

"I really couldn't care less right now what Auntie has to say; I don't want to know what she wants. If she wants to tell me something, she can call me at the hotel!" With that, she handed her ID to the desk clerk, and the woman checked for the next flight she was on.

"Your next flight will be flight 405, boarding first class now at Gate 14A."

"Thanks. Where is that?"

"Right there." The woman pointed to the line that was waiting to board the plane she had just left. "You're on first class, seat 1B. It's window."

"Thanks." Rin tried to suppress the urge to strangle her personal assistant, and took a deep breath. "Do the baggage people know not to move my stuff?"

"They should have been alerted the moment I checked you onto the flight."

"Thanks, again." Rin turned and walked to the end of the line, noticing a tall, pale, silver-haired man gazing at her.

_Why's he looking at me?_' she wondered, then walked onto the boarding ramp.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I lay no claim to any of the characters, instances, companies, or products that may be mentioned in this story. This story is a work of fiction. The events and characters portrayed are imaginary. Their resemblance, if any, to real-life counterparts are entirely coincidental, except for the names of a few select companies, most or all Japan based, that have no real affiliation with this site, the original author of the "Inuyasha" manga (Rumiko Takahashi), the events occurring in this work of fiction, or me. They are there purely for lack of imagination. Toshiba, by the way, is not a private company as portrayed in this story. Nothing in this story should be taken as factual, unless you research it and find it to be true. Rumiko Takahashi is, to the full extent of my knowledge, the one and only owner of the Japanese comic "Inuyasha" and its characters.**_

_The point of this fanfic is to pay homage to the great and powerful Rumiko Takahashi, the creator of a new teen cult…that was a joke, so laugh already!!_

_For readers who may not be aware of this, Japanese names are usually presented with the family name in the front (i.e., John Smith would be, in Japan, Smith John.) and the personal name at the end._

**Chapter 2**

**Rin's POV**

Rin stared at the man sitting next to her. Well, not stared, par se, but glanced at him more than _occasionally_. He had long, silver, soft looking hair, and deep golden eyes. His face was stoic (some might call it stony or icy) and relayed almost no emotion. _To most people,'_ she thought, _his face probably relays no emotion at all.'_

Rin was very good at reading people. That was probably why _she_ was being sent to negotiate with Mitsubishi over the pending contract. The Higurashi Corporation was looking into expanding into the US, but wanted a partner for insurance'. Mitsubishi was one of the best-known Japanese corporations in America - much better than Toshiba, headed by Inutaisho Sesshomaru, the Higurashi's worst nemesis.

"I understand your fascination with the unusual color of my hair, but I would ask you to stop staring at me." The man did not look up from his laptop as he said this. His voice was not loud, but it startled her, considering the monotone it was uttered in.

"What makes you think I was staring? I was only looking out the window. You _are_ the one with the window seat." Rin sniffed disdainfully, and looked away. She expected him to say something - like an apology - but when she glanced back at him a few moments later, he had returned to whatever he was perusing on his computer screen.

_Jerk.'_

**Sesshomaru's POV**

He could feel the girl next to him staring. He didn't really believe her when she said that she was looking out the window instead of at him - or, more specifically, his hair. _Why does the woman still stare at this Sesshomaru, even after he had upbraided her?'_

He determined to ignore the girl. Usually, once he determined to do something, like ignore an impudent girl, he managed to do it extremely well. But this time… he supposed it was the air pressure. Flying was especially hard on his sensitive ears, especially flying commercial. He had his own private jet, but its wing needed repairs this week. _Damn. This air pressure must be distracting me worse than usual today.'_

Sesshomaru quickly finished looking over the document on the screen of his laptop. The laptop was top of the line technology, made by his own company. The contract he was reviewing had been presented to him covertly by a representative of the Higurashi Corporation. His family's age long nemesis, the Higurashi Clan, was seeking a merger with his family. It was obvious to him that they no longer remembered why there had been so much bad blood' between their families since the Feudal Era - the Sengoku Jidai. Their rivalries had caused both of the families - Higurashi and Inutaisho - to grow, prosper, to _lead_. Sometimes, it was difficult for even Sesshomaru to remember that the Higurashi Corporation had only been around since the fifties - only a few generations. It was even harder to believe that, before the Corporation, the Higurashi family had been merely a simple shrine family.

The Inutaishos, one of the few noble families left in Japan that remembered the old day, the old ways, and the meaning of their family obligation, had never had their family name pulled - dragged! - through the mud like all those others, who were merely the next day's gossip. The name Inutaisho had never been besmirched like the names of the other prominent families of Japan.

It had been considered one of the highest affronts possible when the Higurashi family settled their shrine down next to Inutaisho territory. In the Feudal Era, the head of the Inutaisho family had been known as the Lord of the Western Lands. When the Higurashis has settled down right on the edge of official Inutaisho territory, the rule of his ancestors had been contested.

What the known histories failed to mention was that the Higurashi family had been full of the most powerful priests, priestesses, and monks to ever grace the shores of Japan. Their decision to move in next door to the Inutaisho clan had not only threatened Inutaisho rule, but also Inutaisho well being.

The document he was reading at the moment was a merger offered by the very same Higurashis that his family had contested with for hundreds of years. The merger suggested the combining of both companies and both families; upon the signing of the contract to merge the companies, the marriage documents would also be signed. Unfortunately, the requested merger included Sesshomaru marrying his half-brother, Inuyasha, to the cousin of the Higurashi heir. The marriages propositioned were thus: Sesshomaru to the Higurashi heir and eldest child, Kagome, and Inuyasha to the young cousin, Rin. Sesshomaru was trying to find a way out of an obligatory marriage for Inuyasha; he was certain that the half-breed brother of his would never agree to such a thing as what was proposed.

Sesshomaru saved the changes to the document as a new document. The Higurashi Corporation could wait until after the coming meeting; the Higurashi Corporation could certainly wait until after her told off the young woman beside him a second time.

"This time, this…I am well aware of the fact you are staring at _me._ Will you kindly tell me why? It may have been simply view gazing the first time, but this time, it is not." Sesshomaru mentally berated himself (he would never mentally curse himself; it was too crude for his liking) for almost referring to himself in the "Imperial Third Person", or "This Sesshomaru".

"I am staring at you, waiting for you to apologize for the rude comment you made earlier. You should have apologized directly after the fact, buster." The girl glared at him, then grinned. "But I really was staring at you. Your hair is _silver_! I've never seen that color hair on anyone younger than my mother."

Sesshomaru stared at the girl. "Why would you expect me to apologize to you if you had been staring at my hair?"

"You had to have expected that kind of thing when you got on the plane. Besides, you were staring at me earlier when we were waiting to board." She quirked her eyebrow at him. "Or were you just looking out the window, too?"

"I was not staring, _wench_. I was simply… gazing."

"Oh, were you? Can you tell me the difference?"

"Staring is a negative term used when the person looking is unmannered. Gazing is something a person does when he or she finds something of interest."

"Oh! So, now, I'm a _thing_ that _interests_ you. So nice to know."

"For some reason, you caught my attention in the airport. I did not call you a thing."

"Yes, you did! You said, Gazing is something a person does when they find _something_ of interest.' You called me a thing."

"I was speaking objectively. Besides, I should not have to explain myself to you, woman. I have work to do, so I would ask you to stop staring at me for the small duration of that time."

"Small duration of time? We still have most of the ocean to get over. We're still in international waters! We still have almost three hours left on this plane. That is not a small duration of time', stony."

"Stony? Now you insult me? I am not amused by this."

"Does it look like I care if you are amused? You need to learn common courtesy, pal." The young woman glared at him. This time, her stare was unrelenting, and Sesshomaru felt a strange urge to shift in his seat.

_Damn airplanes. They always make me act strange. I should just apologize and go back to work.'_ Sesshomaru didn't want to admit, even to himself, that it wasn't the airplane that made him so ornery. He didn't want to go into it…

"I am… sorry if my words have offended you. I have important things to do, now. Do not stare at me anymore."

"What am I, your vassal? I ain't gonna let you just boss me around, Mister. You can say _please_ and _thank you_ like everyone else." The girl sniffed and looked away. "I'm not going to talk to you anymore, because you're so rude."

Sesshomaru thought that meant their conversation, and therefore their acquaintance, was now terminated, but after a few minutes, the girl mad a strange half-growl-half sigh, and said, "You were supposed to apologize and keep up the conversation. Honestly, do you know anything about women?"

"I do not make a habit of entering into conversation with complete strangers without a reason. I had been completely content with my assumption that you meant it when you said that out conversation was, for all effectiveness, over."

"I didn't say that the conversation was over; I only said that I wasn't going to talk to you while you're being rude and overbearing." The girl gave him a scathing look. "I guess that means that you are one of those uptight business men who think that they are better than everyone else just because they were born into money?"

"I am not, I will have you know, _uptight_. I am merely aware of my responsibilities."

"And your station in the social pecking order?"

Sesshomaru stared at the girl for another second, then snorted indelicately. "If we are to be talking, then please, grace me with a name."

"You don't deserve to know my name. You have to earn it. You can start by giving me a name to call _you_."

Sesshomaru paused. "Alright. Call me Jaken."

"Fine, then. Call me Sango. And I can tell that isn't your real name."

"Just as I can tell that one is not yours."

"Touché. Now, _Jaken_, tell me a bit about yourself."

"I am a business man. I have a younger brother who is, mildly putting it, stubborn and hard to control…"

**Inuyasha's POV**

The girl sitting across from him was very intriguing. Her name, as he had already found out, was Kagome. She was the only daughter of one of Tokyo's rich families; Inuyasha told her that he was unaware that Tokyo itself had claim to many rich families.

"Oh, we've just lived here for forever. Apparently, the drive from our country home is too long a commute for daily work at the Corporation."

He and Kagome had a lot in common. They both were the same approximate age - give or take some on Inuyasha's part. They both went to the gym almost regularly. And they both had stalkers.

"How long have you had that idiot as a stalker, Kagome?"

She smiled. "He's been following me around for ages. It's only been recently that he's gotten so bad. I have a friend in the gym who tells me if Koga's there or not."

"Isn't that against the rules?"

"Yeah, but Shippo's pretty cool. He realizes that Koga's a pain in anyone's ass. Koga thinks that just because he's rich, he can get anything he wants - and that would include me. Apparently, I am the perfect trophy girl."

"Well, you are gorgeous. Maybe he's just madly in love with you?"

"Nope. He's _supposed_ to be engaged to a girl named Ayame… but I don't think he even realizes it." Inuyasha gave her a confused look. "It was an arranged marriage. Koga's about eight years older than Ayame, who's only now eighteen… He's a few years older than me, even. He's the old man at our group in the country club."

"You have a country club group?"

"Unfortunately. The only things I like about the club are the dances held there every few months or so. My friend Sango only goes to keep Miroku from groping other girls… Koga goes because he _actually enjoys it_. Shippo's barely old enough to go, but he does, sometimes. He's only sixteen. Ayame's there sometimes, too, to try to catch Koga's attention. Koga has a couple of lackeys… Ginta and… I don't know the other guy's name. My cousin Rin goes a lot, too. She's still trying to find a boyfriend who doesn't seem like a complete and total jerk. She's really good at reading people, so I doubt she's going to find a guy anytime soon. The guys she finds at the country club - or at any other clubs, for that matter - are too transparent. My only wish is that she finds someone who isn't as easily read as that."

"Maybe I should introduce her to my brother. His face looks like it was carved out of stone. Of course, I don't think she'll like him anyway; he's a bastard."

"Bad relationship with your brother?"

"Half-brother. He's really mad that I got a third of our father's possessions. He thinks that I shouldn't have any at all, for some reason. My parents were married. He just thinks that as the older brother, he was entitled to more."

"More? Tell me if I got the calculations wrong or something, but if you only got one-third of the estate, didn't he get two-thirds? Isn't that enough?"

"Well, your math is okay, but one third of the estate also went into a bank account for charity. A couple million dollars are distributed evenly among the charities every year in Japan; not just Tokyo, either. All across Japan, in orphanages, children's centers, homeless shelters, shit like that. My brother thinks that it's a waste of time and money to even bother." Inuyasha said all this absently, as if didn't even matter.

"A couple million _every year_? And you say it like is isn't a very big thing! How long has your father been dead?"

"He died the day I was born."

"And the bank account is still going millions strong?"

"Well, yeah. He put a ton in to begin with, and waited a few years for interest to accumulate. After it did, he set it on the schedule it's on now, except it was only one million when he started it. When I came into my money at sixteen, I joined it with an account that I set up using the money gained in interest from when it was in the bank. I put about a half mil into the account every year, give or take how much my paycheck is every month. With the interest accumulated every year, the account should be staying strong for a while."

"But that still doesn't explain why you and your brother don't get along very well."

"My brother kicked my mom and me out of the house when my father died. My mother was sent back to her family in disgrace. When she died, and I was five years old, her family kicked me out. They just left me on my brother's front step. He was very kind, now that I think on it; he made sure that I was in one of the better orphanages, with only a few rats and more than one meal a day." Inuyasha looked at the soda that he had ordered like he wanted a drink way stronger than the one on the table. "Of course," he grudgingly admitted, "he also gave me a full college scholarship. He made sure I got into the best colleges; I have a very prestigious degree in business. He even gave me a credit card for monthly expenses, like food and clothing. He told me - or he had Jaken tell me, anyway - that if I used the card for anything other than necessities, it would be revoked. Kept me pretty in line in college."

"Your brother wasn't that bad, then. If he paid for your education, then he couldn't have been as heartless as you thought. He probably wanted you to learn how to take care of yourself and learn the value of what you have."

"Or he just wanted me to suffer until I could be of use to him." Inuyasha became quiet.

"I'm sorry."

**Kagome's POV**

"Or he just wanted me to suffer until I could be of use to him." Inuyasha became quiet.

"I'm sorry." Kagome felt horrible about what she asked, now. She finished her lunch in silence.

"Keh. Come on, wench. I'll take you home." Inuyasha looked at her when they left the restaurant. She had seriously been contemplating taking the bus home; she felt like she had ruined her budding relationship with Inuyasha.

"What?" _I can't believe that he's offering to take me home!'_

"I said, come on, so I can take you home. Just because we had a bad conversation doesn't mean that I'm just gonna leave you here. You tried to see the good in my baka brother. Not really that bad. We have bad blood between us, that's all. We've learned how to get past it. Kikyo - my stalker - helped a little, since he had to go through what I did."

"I hate to say it, but that sounds a little amusing, since you've told me about what _you've_ gone through. It must have been horrible, though."

"Nice to know that someone finds this amusing. So, where do you live, precisely?"

"Oh, don't worry about taking me home just yet. What are you doing for the rest of the day?" Kagome fluttered her eyelashes at him. I _hould be soooo embarrassed. I have no idea why I'm not. He's so hot…'_ _**Yeah, he is hot. You should monopolize him for the rest of the day, Kagome.'**_ _Oh, great. You're back. I thought I lost you my senior year? I don't need one of those demons on my shoulder, telling me the opposite of what would be the wise thing to do.'_ _**What would be so bad about spending the rest of the day with Inuyasha? I think that he might be THE ONE.'**_ _The one?'_ _**Yeah, the one. You may not pay attention to our heart, but I sure as hell do. And it says go for it.'**_

"I'm free, unless my brother calls me to take care of business. He's out of the country, and can't attend any emergency meetings. His toad-vassal, Jaken, would call my brother, and he calls me, if it demands the family's attention'."

"So, what do you want to do, instead?"

"What do you mean, wench?"

"I mean, you're going to do fun stuff with me, all day today. If you can't tell, I'm asking you out."

"You are asking me out… why am I scared?"

"I don't know. Since you don't have any ideas, though, I guess we'll start with… a movie. Come on!" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand, and pulled him towards his motorcycle. "Since this was my idea, I'll pay for the tickets."

"What movie, precisely, are we going to go see?" Inuyasha quickened his pace until he was in front of Kagome. He turned around and backpedaled as he waited for her answer.

"I really don't know, Inuyasha. Let's see what's playing, first."


	3. Chapter 3

_**I lay no claim to any of the characters, instances, companies, or products that may be mentioned in this story. This story is a work of fiction. The events and characters portrayed are imaginary. Their resemblance, if any, to real-life counterparts are entirely coincidental, except for the names of a few select companies, most or all Japan based, that have no real affiliation with this site, the original author of the "Inuyasha" manga (Rumiko Takahashi), the events occurring in this work of fiction, or me. They are there purely for lack of imagination. Toshiba, by the way, is not a private company as portrayed in this story. Nothing in this story should be taken as factual, unless you research it and find it to be true. Rumiko Takahashi is, to the full extent of my knowledge, the one and only owner of the Japanese comic "Inuyasha" and its characters.**_

_The point of this fanfic is to pay homage to the great and powerful Rumiko Takahashi, the creator of a new teen cult…that was a joke, so laugh already!!_

_For readers who may not be aware of this, Japanese names are usually presented with the family name in the front (i.e., John Smith would be, in Japan, Smith John.) and the personal name at the end._

**Chapter 3**

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Okay, that movie was stupid." Kagome chucked the half-empty popcorn bucket into the trashcan on her way out of the theatre.

"I thought it was funny!" The two passed a giant IMAX Theatres advertisement as they exited the building. Unlike the building, though, the advertisement was old, worn, and dirty. Inuyasha thought that it had been left out in the rain one too many times.

"Okay. Now, what are we gonna do next?" Kagome asked as she grabbed the motorcycle helmet.

"I've got an idea - I'm just not gonna tell you until we get there."

"Sounds mysterious…?" The woman grinned at Inuyasha, and he felt his heart begin to beat faster.

"Keh! It's not that mysterious. Just a surprise."

"Isn't _surprise_ the same thing as _mysterious_?"

"No! Come on, wench, and get on the bike. I promise you'll like this next activity."

"Why don't I trust you?" Kagome shot him a suspicious glance. "You're not going to kidnap me and hold me for ransom, are you? Because if you are, I'm not going to get on that bike."

Inuyasha gave her his patented devil's grin. "I told you, it's a surprise."

"I'm crazy. Totally crazy. Why am I doing this again?"

"You didn't want to go home, so you're here having fun with me."

"I ran off with a complete stranger."

I'm not that much of a stranger, anymore. Besides, your friend Miroku knows me."

"Not well. All he said was that you kick butt. Not really the best of introductions."

Inuyasha snorted and donned his helmet. He swung a leg over the bike and started it up. Kagome slipped her arms around his waist a few seconds later. He revved the engine, and the two sped off.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

"See? I told you that mint and Cherry Coke taste horrible together. You should listen to me when I tell you these things." She laughed, and Sesshomaru repressed the urge to grin. Instead, the ghost of a smile graced his features for a few seconds before flitting away.

"I have not taken the time to experiment with these things before. My younger brother takes every opportunity to humiliate me." Sesshomaru took a strong swig of the Cherry Coke, then sputtered and grimaced. He had forgotten that the Coke had been spiked.

"Okay, why did you just drink that? You forgot that the mint was in there, didn't you?" The young woman pointed her finger at him.

"No."

"Liar!"

"I am not a liar."

"Yes, you are! You forgot all about the mint!"

"I did not forget about the mint. _Sango_-sama. I merely did not think it should impede the relieving of my thirst." Sesshomaru glanced at the glass. I believe my thirst is sufficiently quenched for the time being."

The young woman laughed. As she did, something slipped off her lap. What ever it was began to roll down the isle, and she quickly bent over to retrieve it. While she was distracted and looking away, Sesshomaru quickly swapped his drink - the mint spiked one that tasted so horrible - with hers. When she straightened up, the woman took a very generous sip of the mint-spiked Cherry Coca-Cola on her tray. Her eyes grew wide, and she spit it back out.

"Gimme back my Coke!" she said indignantly. "I can't believe you did that!"

Sesshomaru let a small smile tug at his lips. "What did I do that you cannot believe I did?"

"You swapped our drinks!"

"Oh? Did I? Dreadful sorry." Sesshomaru took a sip of the gypped soda.

**Rin's POV**

_I can't believe he did that/ we barely even know each other!'_ Rin snorted and looked away. "You owe me a soda," she grumbled.

The man, she had to admit, intrigued her. She had never come across someone like him before; she couldn't read him any better than a normal person - a normal woman - could read the slick guy trying to pick her up with tried-and-true pick-up lines in an old bar at two o'clock in the morning on a Monday. Rin was, of course, fascinated.

"Where are you going?" he suddenly asked her.

"The Mitsubishi Corporation headquarters in New York. My company's trying to negotiate a contract with them. It's a pretty quick thing; I'm only going to be here for a few days. And how about you?"

"My company has a corporate office that is experiencing some difficulties that are causing major setbacks world wide. Sales, manufacturing, and even distribution are all being disrupted because of a large number of discrepancies in their filing. I think that someone is having their secretary do all the work, and the secretary has not been trained to the specific process of filing stock, customers, etcetera. A few major contracts have been disrupted because of this."

One of the stewardesses prowling the aisle paused by their seats. "Sir, can you please put your laptop away? We are about to begin our descent, and all electronical devices must be stowed." She gave one of those I'm as happy as can be, I'm a people person, I'm desperate to wait on you' smiles.

"I would be delighted to, miss, but only if you get this lovely young lady another Cherry Coca-Cola. She seems to have dropped some kind of minty substance into her last on that made it taste absolutely vile."

"Of course, sir. I'll be right back with that drink." The man stowed his laptop under the seat in front of him quickly as the stewardess paced towards the nearest stewardess station.

"I dropped a peppermint into the drink? _I dropped the minty substance into the drink?!_ It's not even my drink! I'm sooooooo embarrassed…"

"Why are you embarrassed? If the stewardess knows anything about Coca-Cola, then she would know that mint and Cherry Coke do not mix well."

"You didn't know about it before I told you, though."

"I have never even _heard_ of the suggestion to suggestion to try mint and Coca-Cola products mixed together before I met you. I had a perfectly valid reason to not know; the stewardess should have heard of something like this before, especially if she flies international very often."

Rin shook her head. "You are impossible."

**Kagome's POV**

"You brought me to an amusement park?"

"I told you that you would enjoy it… they have a temporary whale and dolphin attraction where you can go up and pet the stars of the shows after you see it. I thought you might want to get up close and personal with the giant fish…"

"Whales and dolphins are mammals, Inuyasha. They feed their children with their mammary glands, and they have small hairs on their body, I think. Besides, most of those giant fish', as you call them, are smarter than you are."

"Hey! That's not fair! I had the brilliant idea to bring you here… besides, I want to take you on some of those scary roller coasters, and see if you can cling any tighter than when we're on my bike…" Inuyasha grinned at this, and Kagome flushed.

_He is such a dog… why does it feel as if that is the perfect description for him?'_ "You are such a man-pig, Inuyasha."

"Sure you don't mean… dog?"

"Well, I was thinking that… how'd you know?"

"My father was referred to as that before he met my mother, I'm told."

"Oh? And you fancy yourself as your father's protégé?"

"Sess sure as _hell_ isn't trying to be anything like our old man…"

"Sess?"

"The annoying nickname I have for my bastard of an older brother," he explained, looking at the park map. "What time do you have?"

"12:05. Why?"

"The next Majestic Mammals of the Seas' show doesn't start for almost another two hours. What do you want to do until then?"

"The shows take up two hours?"

"Nah. It takes about a half hour for the show, a half hour to an hour for the animals to get pet, and they have to rest up before the next show."

"Okay. Let's grant your wish… what's the biggest, scariest roller coaster in this place?" Kagome leaned over Inuyasha's arm to get a look at the map.

"Looks like the Train of Terror… talk about original, right?"

Kagome snorted. "Can't they get sued for plagiarism? I mean, Disney has a Tower of Terror, or some American amusement park does."

"I don't think that they are liable… it's not like I have a degree in law, or anything, but I know how to identify liabilities fairly well."

"Nice to know. We won't get sued for anything that happens here, then, right?"

"Depends on what you want to do… I'm game for anything you might have in mind." He waggled his eyebrow suggestively.

"Dog."

"Woof, woof."

"Let's get going. I'm gonna show you that I'm braver than you are on this roller coaster."

"You're on. But let's make it a bet. Whoever loses has to do what the other tells them, barring anything outrageous, like stripping."

"Or sexual acts?"

"Yeah, no sex… oral or otherwise… unfortunately… I was hoping you wouldn't mention that. Shake on it?"

"Here's my hand, dog boy. I can't wait to make you my slave."

"Dream on, wench. Dream on."


	4. Chapter 4

_**SUPER DISCLAIMER!!!**_

_**I lay no claim to any of the characters, instances, companies, or products that may be mentioned in this story. This story is a work of fiction. The events and characters portrayed are imaginary. Their resemblance, if any, to real-life counterparts are entirely coincidental, except for the names of a few select companies, most or all Japan based, that have no real affiliation with this site, the original author of the "Inuyasha" manga (Rumiko Takahashi), the events occurring in this work of fiction, or me. They are there purely for lack of imagination. Toshiba, by the way, is not a private company as portrayed in this story. Nothing in this story should be taken as factual, unless you research it and find it to be true. Rumiko Takahashi is, to the full extent of my knowledge, the one and only owner of the Japanese comic "Inuyasha" and its characters.**_

_The point of this fanfic is to pay homage to the great and powerful Rumiko Takahashi, the creator of a new teen cult…that was a joke, so laugh already!!_

_For readers who may not be aware of this, Japanese names are usually presented with the family name in the front (i.e., John Smith would be, in Japan, Smith John.) and the personal name at the end._

**Chapter 4**

**Kagome's POV**

"Ach! My poor stomach. What on earth possessed me to go on that horrendous ride?" Kagome glanced at her escort then promptly elbowed him in the stomach. "Wipe that smirk off you face, Inuyasha."

"How could you have not been on a Super Plunge ride before? There's a different version of it in every theme park on the face of the planet!" Inuyasha's arm had managed to slip around Kagome's waist. He caught her as she stumbled, and Kagome figured it was to steady her.

"I'm sorry if I don't have the amount of experience you do. I tend to do more important things with my time, like school, gym, and shopping." She sniffed, and turned away.

"Okay, wench. School, I get. Gym, okay. But… shopping.

"Yeah, shopping. It is a very important activity. Where else would I get all my shoes? Not to mention outfits like the one I keep seeing you appreciate." Kagome snickered - on the inside, of course - as she watched Inuyasha try to decide if she was serious. Shrugging, she grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the marina. "The show starts in ten minutes, Inuyasha. We better get going."

Inuyasha nodded absentmindedly. He was messing with his ears as if they hurt.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. My ears just popped on that ride, and they haven't un-popped yet. I'll be fine. Besides, with you screaming in my ear on that ride, it's a wonder I can still hear."

"Ha, ha. Try yawning. It works for me if I don't have any gum to chew on… how did your ears pop? That wasn't really that high…" Kagome laughed as he tried out her suggestion. Well, it wasn't really the execution of the idea that had her laughing; despite the huge yawn that split his face, he was also stretching. A large, languorous dog stretch. _He looks like a puppy when he does that,'_ Kagome thought. She grinned, and voiced her thought.

Inuyasha spluttered, and then glared. "I ain't no pup, wench!" he nearly yelled. The other people around them studiously ignored the loud outburst, and evacuated the area quickly. He crossed his arms, and pointed his angry eyes at her.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha…" Kagome had no idea why he was so offended. Why had he reacted that way? "I just meant that you looked… different. Innocent, I don't know. But, I think it looked good on you." Kagome settled her hand on his arm tentatively. The muscles beneath her hand tensed, but relaxed slowly as his eyes met hers.

"Keh. I've seen too much to be innocent. But be careful of who you call a puppy; in my family, it can be taken as an insult - kids are pups, if you're around us." Inuyasha slung his arm back around her waist. "You didn't know, so don't even think of apologizing again."

Kagome felt completely perplexed. How had this man known what she was about to say? Was she so transparent? How a man she hadn't even known for twenty-four hours could be able to anticipate what she was about to say was wholly lost to her. He was almost a complete stranger, wasn't he? How did she end up with a stranger's arm wrapped around her like she belonged with him? It was hard to believe that they ended up together just because of both of them trying to avoid their exes.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha's voice was soft, and she looked up. "What are you thinking about?"

She smiled at him. "I was wondering how I ended up with a complete stranger at an amusement parks, having one of the most fun days of my life." Kagome smiled. "It's a little bit strange that I found you while trying to escape the clutches of Wolfson Koga."

"Wolfson? That's his last name?" Inuyasha smirked.

"Yeah, well, their family is an extremely prestigious one… that's why he thinks he has the right to stalk me. My mother does not want to create a scandal', which means that she is friends with his mother, so I can't get a restraining order to hold him off. Besides, Wolfson isn't nearly as bad as Inutaisho. Their surname doesn't even allude to any pretense of modesty or humility…"

"Oh? Well, I'm sure the head of the family is a truly exceptional bastard, but the younger brother? He's probably not that bad. I've heard the younger brother is actually a lot like me."

"Cocky, arrogant, and quick tempered?"

"No, more like cocky, charming, handsome, irresistible... things like that." The grin he shot her way was contagious.

"Not quite, Inuyasha. I think that I'll keep my impressions in tact. They seem to be a bit more accurate."

Sighting the marina ahead, Kagome slipped an unobtrusive arm around Inuyasha's waist.

_Definitely the funnest day I've ever had.'_

**Inuyasha's POV**

_ "Wolfson isn't nearly as bad as Inutaisho. Their surname doesn't even_ _allude_ _to any pretense of modesty or humility."'_

Her sentiment had stung. No, it had done more than sting; for some reason, her statement about his family had damn near ripped his heart out of his chest. He had no idea why; a quick trip to the nearest of their family's doctors was definitely on his to-do list. He was glad, though, for the opportunity to trash on his brother. When push comes to shove, yeah, he supposed that he would be there for him - to fight alongside him, to defend him - but right now, he would enjoy ruining his reputation as best he could. It was his job as a brother, after all.

After he had dropped her off at her apartment, Inuyasha headed to his own. At the door, he was intercepted by Jaken. "Where have you been? I've been waiting here for you forever! You meeting ended hours ago." The small man glared at Inuyasha.

"Hey, Toady. I decided to go to the gym after the meeting." Inuyasha pulled the shrimp away from the door to get inside.

"You were not at the gym so long! You've been gone all day, and that is despicable. What if my Lord had need of you?"

"He would have called me on my cell phone, Jaken. This is not Sengoku Jidai. We have the technology."

"That does not matter!" he responded, spluttering. "The fact remains that you were not at home when you were expected to be. Where were you?"

"Well," Inuyasha's voice took on the tone of a patronizing teen to parent. "I went to the gym, then I went to lunch… a movie, then the amusement park… then I took her home…"

"What! That's what you were doing… wait… Took her home? Who was she? Not that insufferable Kikyou, I hope. Any encouragement at all, and she will never leave my Lord alone!" Jaken began to flutter his hands nervously.

"Kami, no! I'd rather die than spend any time at all with her, unless it was to slowly drown her in hot oil… The girl I'm talking about is named Kagome… and she's wonderful. And, she understands perfectly well what I'm going through; she's being stalked, too. His name is Wolfson Koga, and he's one of us, too."

"Wolfson, did you say? Oh, my, they are purely despicable, Wolfsons. Worse than vultures. Their heir, Koga, is worse than you when it comes to manners. Horrible. And he's stubborn - too stubborn. At least you have the sense to realize when something is impossible. The Wolfsons will never marry out of our ranks; it is part of their family law. No half-breeds, there. Too proud, too stuck to the old ways. I wouldn't worry about your woman, Inuyasha. Koga will never be permitted to mate her."

"To avoid scandal, Kagome said, her mother wouldn't let her sue for a restraining order. Because it might damage relations with the Wolfson family, and her close friend'. Does that sound like he will never be allowed to mate her?" Inuyasha was in his room by now, yelling through the door as he pulled on a vintage Rolling Stones T-shirt.

Dressed in old, ratty painters' pants and a tight fitting T-shirt, Inuyasha looked anything _but_ the heir to a multi-million corporation, not to mention all of the family's many large bank accounts - there were a number for the purpose of security - all well over fifty million dollars, American value. They had four Swiss bank accounts - and he was wearing jeans he had owned for ten years.

Inuyasha had not been raised as most second sons in wealthy families had been. In all actuality, he hadn't been raised like any other kid in the world. He had been one of the worst abused orphans in the history of orphans, but also one of the richest. He had spent his childhood as a poor orphan boy, only to be told by Myoga, an old friend and assistant of his father's, at age fifteen that he was the heir to a portion of one of the largest fortunes in the known world. Of course, Myoga had no idea how to access that money; only Sesshomaru did, and he wasn't about to tell Inuyasha something that might have made his life any easier.

No matter, though. Being raise the way he had been assured that Inuyasha did not turn out the way his brother had - a pompous ass.

"Oi! Jaken! What're you doing here, anyway?"

"My Lord instructed me to produce a new phone, with caller ID and an answering machine. I have also produced a new number for you."

"What is this?"

"It is on the post-it attached to your new phone, Inuyasha. I have notified Myoga of your new number." Inuyasha heard the front door open, and then quietly, it closed. He let a breath he had been holding go, and made a fist. _Why does Sesshomaru keep that intolerable toad around? How can he even stand him?'_

**Sesshomaru's POV**

As the business class slowly fell asleep, Sesshomaru had to get up. He had been in a chair for the past eight hours, and he needed to stretch out before he became permanently stuck in the sitting position. To add to that, the air pressure in the airplane was not very conducive to his comfort, either. His ears were driving him crazy. In an airplane, miles above the ground, his ears were bound to give him trouble. Strangely, he had not noticed the discomfort they usually caused until the woman - his neighbor, the one he was supposed to call Sango' - had fallen asleep.

_This Sesshomaru wonders what her real name is…'_ As he strode towards the back of the plane - or, as far back as the private class went - he tried to remember why she was so familiar looking.

"Sir? Do you need something?" an American stewardess asked him.

"No. I am simply stretching my legs.'

"Well, this plane doesn't have that tall of a ceiling, so don't stretch them out much further. You look like you could use something to ease the trip; let me guess - sensitive ears?" The young woman smiled at him.

"Hai." Sesshomaru wondereed if she would recognize the word; apparently, she did.

"Thought so. I'd suggest JuicyFruit gum, or a small glass of Scotch."

"This Sesshomaru will have a Scotch, please."

She looked at him for a moment, then nodded. Quickly fixing the drink - it took her less than a minute - she handed it to him with a wry grin. "On the house, buddy. Also, some advice and an opinion: Good relationships are built on trust, which is a little easier to earn when one gives another their true name, instead of an alias. And the use of a third-person speech pattern when you're talking about yourself? Yeah, creepy, and symbolic of an unstable and insecure childhood. I took psych 101 in college; seemed to have a knack for it."

Sesshomaru finally recognized the girl. She was the stewardess he had requested a drink from to replace the one he had ruined with that damnable mint. _Bleh...'_ he thought upon reflection. She had gotten the drink for him quickly while they were preparing for a brief landing in China.

"I shall keep your advice and your… opinion… in mind when I begin to contemplate beginning a relationship with someone."

"Looked like you had a pretty good start with Miss Sango' over there. Of course, since she didn't give you her real name, either, I suppose the baseless trust is okay with your new… _girlfriend_. Because, I can tell, you like her. You really, really like her. Might I even go so far as to say - Love At First Sight? Oh, I think I shall go so far. Beware, the trustless relationships are pains in the ass."

"Thank you for that bit of scintillating conversation, miss, but as I have now finished my Scotch, I believe I shall try to get some sleep. Good night."

Sesshomaru slowly walked away from the woman. He was pondering rapidly how the woman could be so… _Impudent!'_… with such a theory about him - him! - and… _A complete and total stranger being in LOVE?'_ … not to mention the completely insolent way she had talked with him. _If that is how Americans act, then thank Kami I am Japanese!'_

As Sesshomaru settled down into his seat, he could not help but glance at the slight woman curled up in her own chair. _This Sesshomaru does not love a stranger… It is impossible.'_ He fumed this thought to himself for the rest of the plane ride.

Now all he had to do was convince himself of it.


	5. Chapter 5

_**SUPER DISCLAIMER!!!**_

_**I lay no claim to any of the characters, instances, companies, or products that may be mentioned in this story. This story is a work of fiction. The events and characters portrayed are imaginary. Their resemblance, if any, to real-life counterparts are entirely coincidental, except for the names of a few select companies, most or all Japan based, that have no real affiliation with this site, the original author of the "Inuyasha" manga (Rumiko Takahashi), the events occurring in this work of fiction, or me. They are there purely for lack of imagination. Toshiba, by the way, is not a private company as portrayed in this story. Nothing in this story should be taken as factual, unless you research it and find it to be true. Rumiko Takahashi is, to the full extent of my knowledge, the one and only owner of the Japanese comic "Inuyasha" and its characters.**_

_The point of this fanfic is to pay homage to the great and powerful Rumiko Takahashi, the creator of a new teen cult…that was a joke, so laugh already!!_

_For readers who may not be aware of this, Japanese names are usually presented with the family name in the front (i.e., John Smith would be, in Japan, Smith John.) and the personal name at the end._

**Chapter 5**

"Okay, so, since you ditched me with that lecher all day, the least you could do is tell me what you two did?"

Kagome sighed. "You know, it isn't as if you guys didn't have an invitation to join us at the café… You could have come then. And that lecher' is your beloved boyfriend."

"He kept trying to feel me up. That's probably why we missed you guys at the café. I spent to much time beating him into a bloody pulp to catch you."

"Why were you beating him up for feeling _you_ up? Isn't it supposed to be that you beat him to a pulp when he feels another girl up?"

"It was in public. We had that conversation for the umpteenth time last night."

"Maybe you should have that conversation at a time where there is no actual groping going on - the allowed kind, anyway. That might help to clarify things for him. Your boyfriend isn't exactly the best at figuring some things out." Kagome grabbed a spoon and a pint of ice cream from the freezer. "You know that he is hard to get through to, sometimes. Or you should know, by now. That perm-a-slap on his face should be a hint."

"Well, just think of it as me assuring that the perm-a-slap will remain on his face until he gets over groping me - especially in public!" Sango glanced into the freezer, then said, "You took the last mint chocolate chip…"

"There's cookie dough in the back. Behind the fries."

"Arigato, Kagome. You know, you should have gotten his number. You could ask him to that upcoming ball thingy that your parents are throwing Midsummer…"

"I didn't think to ask. And what's with the immediate change in topics? We were talking about your couple problems… You shouldn't change the topic so readily."

Kagome waved her spoon at her best friend. "I don't think that inviting him to such a high class thing would be a good idea, anyway. He doesn't like stuff like that, and I'm positive that if he did come, he'd end up beating Koga and Hojo into bloody bits." She grinned, and giggled. "I think my parents might find that just the slightest bit annoying…"

**Rin's POV**

She and the man who had sat next to her had parted quietly; a quick spoken goodbye, and they were off. they did see each other at the baggage claim, but since they both had chauffeurs seeing to their respective properties, they had no reason to speak with each other. As she drove away, Rin cast a furtive glance through the back window, wishing she had given him her real name, or at least a phone number. This wistfulness surprised her somewhat; she hadn't wished for something like that since her father and mother had died. In fact, she hadn't wished for much since then . She had learned the wishing was childish - it never made anything happen.

But still, she found herself wishing that they would meet again.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Oi! Miroku! Can I talk to you for a moment?" Inuyasha hated having to ask the lecher anything, but it was his only choice if he ever wanted to see Kagome again.

The young man he had called out to stopped, then slowly walked back to where Inuyasha was. "How may I be of service to you, Inuyasha? I doubt that you need much help here in the gym…"

"Kagome said that you're friends with her. Right?" Pausing for Miroku's nod, he continued. "Well, I've come to the gym every day since I met her here, and I haven't seen her since. Where can I find her?"

"Kagome and Sango haven't come to the gym since they saw Koga staking out the smoothie bar. They now frequent a quaint little ice cream shop next to the new mall. I cannot remember what it is called, but…"

"Thanks, Miroku."

"Inuyasha? A word of advice… Be careful of Kagome's heart. Hers is a gentle soul, with no malice or spite or hatred in it. I have seen the way Kikyo chases after you, and it would be a shame if she got so jealous that something happened to Kagome. Sango protects her most of the time, but not even my lovely flower can defend her friend _all_ of the time."

Inuyasha nodded, and raced towards his bike. _I know that Kikyo might get jealous, but hurt Kagome? She wouldn't. Would she?'_

**Sesshomaru's POV**

He knew that the girl kept glancing at him at the baggage claim. He returned her glances inconspicuously, trying not to let her see his eyes move her way. He avoided meeting her eyes the whole time, but was disappointed when she left before him. She had not left quickly enough to be out of the parking lot by the time his baggage had been retrieved, but, as there were a number of limousines present, he could not tell which one she was in.

The driver stopped the car in front of the door to the hotel. He handed Sesshomaru the key to his room - the penthouse suite - and bowed slightly as he held open the door. Sesshomaru quickly stepped from the automobile and headed for his room. His exit - or entrance - was swift and silent; not usually a talkative person to begin with, the new developments had been most effective in making him seem even colder than before.

The girl had surprised him; most people just avoided him, but she had openly sought his conversation. She was unique, he concluded. Her behavior was startling, yes, but that was not a point to deliberate on within his own mind, even. Her intriguing personality was different, but certainly - _certainly_ - no reason to be distracted from what he was doing.

"Sir, would you like anything to eat or drink before you retire?"

"No. This Sesshomaru would like to be left alone until tomorrow morning. I shall have steak and eggs for breakfast with unbuttered toast and strawberry jam on the side, with fresh tea."

"Yes, sir. I'll remember to tell that to the cook. Good day." The hotel butler left quietly, closing the door gently behind him. Sesshomaru looked at his already-put-away clothing (the hotel maids had left the closet and drawers open for him to approve of their layout), and sighed almost imperceptibly. This was the first time he had ever actively wished for someone to share a room with…


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, peoples! I'm sorry for the brief delay in my story… My computer farted out on me… But I got a new one!! Sooooo…

And I'm gonna try a slightly different format for the story… You'd have to be pretty idiotic to not get at least an inkling of whose POV you're in while you read this!

And if you want to see my half-page disclaimer, go to chap. 5.

Chapter 6

Rin looked at the person standing in front of her. "Aunt, why do I have to go to this again?"

"I want someone to be at the charity ball who understands business. We are currently going through a merger, and I would like to introduce you to the heads of the other company." Mrs. Higurashi, the leader of the famous company by proxy - her husband's untimely death - stood in front of her niece. She was a fairly well-off woman, when it came to looks; she had not aged like many women did when they were so rich they could do anything. But there were still signs of age around her eyes and mouth, and her dark black hair had begun to lighten from its almost-purple shade, the black hairs becoming more and more separated every month by silver and grey.

"Do you want me to help with the terms of the merger, or something?"

"I would like to get your impression of the company head. To see if you can see a union between him and his brother and our family in the near future."

Rin looked at her aunt. She had a habit of phrasing things the oddest of ways when she was trying not to lie. That meant that there was another meaning to Rin going to the charity ball besides the one her sponsor had mentioned. The only thing she could pick out was…

"Union? Aunt, are you trying to set Kagome up again with another of your business associates' sons? Or brother, as the case may be. But either way, it is a horrible thing to do to her - especially since I'm guessing that the guy knows and Kagome most definitely does not! You at least need to tell her, Aunt."

"I… I shall tell her the day of the ball. I do not wish for her to worry about this all week."

Rin snorted, then looked at her aunt sheepishly when presented with a censoring glare. "Aunt, she won't be happy, you know that, right? And what happened to the deal you were trying to work with Kouga's family?"

"His family didn't seem as interested in the proposition as the boy, and he has been engaged to a distant cousin named Ayame. I have moved my sights on to larger conquests."

Rin stared at her, confused. How could there be anything larger than _that_ family's corporation? There were only two companies larger than theirs; the Higurashi's, and…

"You mean you are trying to hook Kagome up with one of the Inutaishos? Are you insane? Your daughter would go insane if she had to be in the same room for more than a minute with one of them!"

Her aunt didn't reply. After a few seconds' glance, she left the room, and Rin was left to stare at the ceiling, wondering why the gods had decided to make her life so hard.

"Inuyasha, I have tried going through every clause in that contract, have had seven other lawyers do so, and then went through it again. I highly doubt you will find anything in there that I have not already, and if this merger is to go through, you will have to marry one of the two Higurashi girls. At their annual Winter's Ball, I will bring it up as a matter of discussion that, if you are to made to marry, you will also be allowed to choose your bride from the two presented, seeing as who is meant for whom is not included by name in the contract."

"Fan-fucking-tastic, Sesshomaru. I finally meet a girl who I think would be a good girlfriend, and then you come tell me that I have to choose one of two air headed billionaire's-daughters and marry the one I choose based on first impressions at a ball where I ain't gonna feel in the least comfortable in any situation, least of all this one. And to top it off, the one who I'm engaged to was probably brought up to hate both of us." Inuyasha never looked up from the contract he was looking at. "And this? Four month courting period? What the hell? Am I really supposed to fall in love with a complete stranger in four months? Hey, Sessh, this also says that if fault is found with any of the parties involved, that contract is null and void, with concessions going to the injured party. All I'd have to do is introduce whatever girl I choose to Miroku, explain to Sango, and ask letch a favor, and we don't have to be bound by anything."

"From what I have learned of your friends over the years, that does not seem a likely proposition your lecherous friend's girlfriend will readily agree with."

"Yeah, well, her best friend is the girl I've been dating. I think she can swallow her pride for a few seconds."

"Do what you will, Inuyasha. I will attempt to explain to the Higurashis that you would not be a suitable person to wed to one of their girls. However, I would ask that you not embarrass me in public before talking to me about it."

"What the hell, Sessh? Of course I'm…" Inuyasha trailed off, thinking over Sesshomaru's words and looking at his glare. His jaw dropped as he finally got the point, and then he gave a hellish grin.

"You mean I can do stupid shit in public to convince these people that I'd make a lousy son-in-law, and all I have to do is make sure you know about it in advance?"

"You must have it approved of by me in advance."

Inuyasha groaned, then said, "Well, I guess I can stand that, as long as you don't have as big a stick up your ass as you usually do when I propose my ideas. You do know that anything that you hate will be perfect to prove the point, right?"

Sesshomaru nodded once, then turned back to the papers on his desk. "You should hurry and get your lunch appointment with Takio-san over with quickly, if you wish to go out with your current interest at two, considering it is now noon, and you have contracts of your own to go over during the appointment."

Inuyasha snorted and walked out the door at a leisurely pace, but as soon as he had closed the door, he ran.

Kagome, at that moment, was staring at her cousin. "What do you want me to say, Rin? Mom has finally given up on Koga; that much I've gotten out of you. But she won't be happy until she has me stuck into another stupid betrothal, so just tell me who it is already, and get it over with. Please?"

"Kagome, I promised your mother that I wouldn't tell you. Just, it's not good news. And it's happening at the Winter Ball. At least, you're gonna get his name. And I know that I should tell you, but I promised your mom, and she'll get really mad if I tell."

"Tell Sango. Tell Miroku, even. Or, tell my _boyfriend_ and he can go beat up the spoiled prick my mother engaged me to!" Kagome was livid. She didn't know how her mother could do this to her! Her mother had always said that Kagome would be allowed to marry for love, but it looked like that wasn't going to happen. "I can't believe she did this! And for a fucking merger!"

Rin stared at her cousin incredulously. "I don't know whether I should congratulate your boyfriend or wash both of your mouths out! Kagome, you blush when you say shoot'. And you just said fuck' without blinking!"

"Sorry, Rin. I'm just really, really, really, really, _really_ mad. I mean, this is the ultimate betrayal! I can understand her being fairly distant for almost as long as I can remember, but setting me up for marriage with a complete stranger is beyond unforgivable."

"How did you know it was for a merger?" Rin asked suddenly.

"It's pretty obvious; she loves that business more than her own children, and the maneuverings with Koga's family were for a merger, too. It stands to reason that the bitch would engage me for a merger with another company. And it better be a big company, because this guy is going to need to be rich as hell to put up with me if we get married, or he'll be broke before the honeymoon's over. I don't spend much money now, but I can if I want to, let alone try!"

Rin scooted quietly away from her cousin during her rampage and slipped out the door. Then grinned. _The Inutaishos have no_ _idea_ _what they're in for!'_


	7. Chapter 7

_(Insert super disclaimer here.)(Cause I ain't gonna write it again.)_

_And, still with the new format._

Chapter 7

Inuyasha decided that he was going to meet the girl before he introduced her to Miroku. After all, he might find an ally in the poor girl. Thinking on the situation (well, okay, brooding on it until the idea suddenly occurred to him), he was fairly certain that any pampered princess of a billionaire would not be happy to be betrothed to a man she'd never met.

So, Inuyasha was making plans around the day with Kagome, who seemed determined to have an engagement for that night to escape "an uncomfortable family problem that I really don't want to get caught up in because my mom really doesn't care what I want when it comes to my life." He almost asked her to go to the ball with him, but then he realized that if he asked her, he'd have to explain the situation to her, and then either she'd get pissed at him, or pissed at her. The other alternative would be to ask her, not tell her about the situation he was in, and then he would have to dress up for the ball, thus ruining all plans he had made for the fabulous debut into society as Miss Higurashi's fiancé. Including showing up in rumpled suit pants, a wife beater, an untucked shirt, and no tie.

And Sesshomaru agreed to it.

Inuyasha was looking forward to this.

"Kagome, stop fidgeting. You have to look good tonight. I have plans for tonight, and I really don't want you to repulse Sesshomaru Inutaisho."

Kagome stopped. She stared at her mother for a long second in the mirror, then whipped around to face her. "_THAT'S_ who you've engaged me to? Our family's worst enemy is the person I'm going to have to marry? What the hell is the matter with you?! Did you really think I would go through with this? I'll tell you one thing, _mother dear_, Sesshomaru Inutaisho won't be repulsed by me, he'll be utterly nauseated by the mention of my name by the time I'm finished with him!"

"Don't be so vulgar, dear. You know that you need to be sensible about this. It will be very profitable for our family if you keep your mouth shut and do what I say. Inutaisho is a very cultured man, and very rich. He'll be able to take care of you very well."

Kagome fumed. "I don't want to be taken care of' by some guy I got paired off to for the sake of my family's expansion! The only reason you want to marry me to Sesshomaru is because you want the Higurashi family to have more money, more prestige, and more fame than it already has!"

"Kagome, the only reason you are being allowed to say these things is because a bruise showing on your skin would be very repulsive to Inutaisho. You will not embarrass me at this ball, and you will do as I say. You are my daughter, and you have a strong obligation to do what I tell you is for the good of yourself and this family." Kagome's mother pulled the false corset on the old-fashioned ball gown tight enough to make Kagome gasp, loosened it, then released her. "Now, smile, darling. You have guests to greet."

Sesshomaru had no idea why on earth he decided to arrive with his brother. He looked a total disgrace, and Sesshomaru would be disgraced right along with him. The merger was favorable to him, and he didn't want the Higurashi matriarch to dismiss them completely because of Inuyasha's reluctance to marry a girl.

"Stop fidgeting, Fluffy. Just have the driver circle around the block after you get dropped off, and I'll come in a few minutes after you. So stop worrying about your precious dignity."

"This Sesshomaru would ask that you not refer to him as _Fluffy_, baka. It is very rude." Sesshomaru knew that he had not shown any reluctance to exit the vehicle with his brother, but, as usual, Inuyasha was more perceptive than he seemed. "As we have received merely one invitation, we must enter together. This Sesshomaru is not fidgeting, by the way."

Inuyasha snorted, then fixed his face into a permanent smirk. "Show time, brother dear. Let's get going, shall we?"

The ball was a magnificent sight. The chandeliers above the dance floor sparkled with their light, and the people were dressed spectacularly. Even with all the Winter Balls her mother had thrown throughout the years, Kagome's breath was taken away.

"Well, Kagome, I do believe that your new husband has arrived. I see the crowd parting up there, and a little bit of confusion among the masses. I'll be right back…" Sango, forever the staunch best friend, slipped ahead smoothly into the crowd. She pushed her way to near the front, but could not get close enough to see the two infamous brothers.

"Apparently, one of those two is dressed scandalously," Rin murmured at her elbow.

"What do you mean?"

"He's dressed like he's going to school. One with a very lax dress code. Rumpled pants, untucked shirt, not tie… that's all I could get before having my stomach pounded in by some jerk's elbow." She smiled. "I think it was the younger brother; they did say that he was shorter than the other. I think he feels the same way about marrying one of us as we feel about marrying one of them."

"What are you talking about? I thought only Kagome was getting married off to an Inutaisho?" Sango asked as they elbowed their way back through the throng of the interested gentry of the ball.

"Nope. We suffer together, according to aunt."

Suddenly, the two inside the throng broke free of the crowd. They both made a beeline towards Kagome, and explained what was going on.

"Great." Kagome said. "Just great."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 5 has the super disclaimer. Don't ask me for it, please, it took up half a page. holds up bleeding fingers

Chapter 8

Inuyasha was annoyed. He didn't think that word would get around faster than it took for his brother and him to get out of the limo that they, the infamous Inutaisho brothers, were at the Higurashi's Winter Charity Ball. He barely had time to get through the door before the masses were practically mobbing the two.

And did they think that he couldn't hear what they were saying about him? Based on his outfit, he understood the criticism. But what did the people in the back have to talk about, for Gods' sakes? They couldn't even see him!

When the crowds finally dispersed - about 20 minutes after they had formed - a well dressed woman (understatement; she was the best dressed of a host of well-dressed women) approached them. She took in Inuyasha, standing next to his brother and looking decidedly rag-tag.

"Inutaisho-san, thank you for coming tonight, and for bringing your brother. I am Mrs. Higurashi, and if you would be so kind as to follow me, I shall introduce you to the girls."

"Of course, Higurashi-san. But I would like to speak with you about the contract. My brother feels that it is would be better if he could decide between the two for the one who would suit him best as a wife, and I agree. Considering that the pairings you had in mind were not specifically stated in the contract, it is assumed that you will agree to this." Sesshomaru spoke in his patented no-emotion voice that worked very well in any situation that he wished to control.

Without hesitation, Mrs. Higurashi agreed. "Of course, that will go both ways; I would not like my precious daughter to be married to someone she couldn't stand to be in the same room with. But I believe that you will find both my niece and my daughter to be delightful girls. They are right here, in these rooms…"

She opened the door, and waved the two brothers into the room gracefully.

"Is this some kind of jest, madam? There is no one in this room."

"Oh, I'm sorry, they must have slipped out for some fresh air or something. I'll go find them. I am very sorry for any inconvenience to you; I will be back in a moment."

"Kagome, your mother will eventually find us. And then she'll skin me alive, right along with you two. I really don't want to get caught up in that fight, for all that I'm your bodyguard. I love you like a sister, but… well, your mom's freakin' scary. I don't want to be here when she finds you. I don't even want to be in the same country when she finds out that you're missing."

"Oh, stop it, Sango. Mom isn't going to find us here, the Inutaishos will think that it is a bad idea to marry us because they were kept waiting while my mother had to find us, and the problem is solved. I'll be able to marry for love with Inuyasha, and Rin can marry that awesome guy she met on her trip that she won't mention to us. Right, Rin?"

"How did you know about that?!"

"You've been sighing every few minutes in that I've-got-a-secret-crush sigh since you got back. Pretty obvious, really."

"No I haven't!"

"Yes you have!"

"Okay, there are far more important things to do than argue about I've-got-a-secret-crush sighs. Let's get back to business."

"Yes, Mother." Rin and Kagome said sullenly to Sango. Then they looked at each other and laughed.

"And speaking of mother, yours will have found out by now that you are not in the room, and is very likely looking for you. Now. And angrily."

"Sango, do you have to be so sensible? Let's go, Rin… But not that way; that's where my mother is. Let's go in the other way."

"Kagome, those men are probably in there… I don't want to crawl out of an air vent for the first impression that I'm to give my Fiancé. Do you?"

"I just meant the bathroom door, but the ventilation ducts sound good, too…"

"Kagome!" Rin gasped, not sure whether to be shocked or laugh at the suggestion. "I know that you don't want to marry some stranger, but we have to make a good impression for your mother. All right? If we make a good impression, maybe we'll be able to get out of the marriage by acting unsuitable when she's not around. And they'll drop the marriage, and we'll be free."

"Free! Free! Free as the wind… what's the rest of the song?" asked a more-than-slightly-drunk Miroku.

The girls walked off as Sango did her version of cooing' over Miroku; slap upside then head and saying, "What the hell is the matter with you? This is a classy party, and you're drunk not even three hours in!"

The people around them simply shook their heads and continued whatever they were doing, thinking quietly to themselves, _What has the world come to that those types are let into a ball like this?'_


	9. Chapter 9

insert super disclaimer here (refer to chapter 5)

insert super disclaimer here (refer to chapter 5)

And about that problem that some of you commented about before… not my fault, because it happens a lot on other stories… Still, sorry about that…

Chapter 9

Inuyasha had been kept waiting before. Doctors' offices, lawyers who didn't really want to see him, and even a date or two. But he had never before been kept waiting in a stuffy room with pink frills all over the place for twenty minutes by his fiancée. Needless to say, he was pissed.

Sesshomaru was not much better off in the emotions department, either; he was angrier than Inuyasha, because he was used to people waiting for him, not him waiting for other people. This was the first time since he was a child that he had been kept waiting by anybody, especially this long. Of course, his seething was kept internal, unlike Inuyasha's anger, which could be felt trying to strangle you…

But none of this mattered to either of them as a door they hadn't noticed before started to open. Both of the brothers took a laid-back sort of stance that anyone not familiar with fighting would assume meant that they were completely at ease; the truth of the matter was that they were ready to attack quickly and hard if what was coming through the door was an enemy. If not, well, no harm done.

Then they saw who was coming through the door.

Kagome was looking at the floor when she walked into the room, but Rin wasn't. She saw who was standing there, imperious as always. She knew that this confrontation wasn't going to be pretty; she still hadn't settled on being ecstatically happy to see him again, or seriously pissed at him. The contract that he had been working on during the plane flight must have been the one about marriage, and he had been flirting with her.

When Kagome looked up, she gasped, and then stared. She had never seen Inuyasha dress so shabbily, and that included when he was working out. She didn't think he could look any shabbier if he had tried. And she could tell that he had tried.

Inuyasha couldn't even gasp. His mouth was open in an incredulous gape that said he had no idea that he was supposed to marry Kagome. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, didn't look like it had fazed him at all… His stoic stature had not even flinched when Rin walked through the door, but inside… Oh, yeah, still processing the damage control _this _one would need.

Sesshomaru rarely had anything to be astonished about, and it was even more rare when he screwed up, unlike Inuyasha, whose middle name might as well been Screw-Up. But this time, he _had_ screwed up. Really bad. Probably as badly – or perhaps even worse than – Inuyasha. Inuyasha, at least, had managed to screw up in a complimenting way towards his Higurashi girl.

Hell just froze over.

_SLAP!!_

The girls had decided that they were angry. And when a girl is angry… especially at a guy… well, let's just say that Miroku wasn't the only one going through the whole night with a large red handprint on their face…

But, back to the moment…

"Kagome! Rin! You apologize _right now_!!"

"No, I won't mom, because my boyfriend has been engaged to some girl he didn't know and he didn't think to tell me, apparently. And I won't apologize until he does!"

"What does your delinquent boyfriend have to do with this young man?"

"Inuyasha is my boyfriend. And he needs to apologize!"

"Real mature, Kags. You should try to work on that a bit more. And stop working out – that fucking hurt!"

"No, Inuyasha,! Who'll protect you from Kikyo?"

"A big fat engagement ring that says 'Kagome's property'."

Kagome blushed. "You haven't even asked me to marry you yet!"

"I would, but I'm a little underdressed at the moment. Give me a few days to get some stuff planned out. How big do you want your ring?" Inuyasha grinned.

"Really big. Consider it your apology." Kagome grinned back. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"I was planning on repulsing you so that we wouldn't have to get married. I had a big huge plan worked out and everything. And you ruined it. No one appreciates my work!"

"I appreciate your work, Inuyasha. I just don't tell you."

"And why did you slap Sesshomaru, Rin?" Kagome's mom's voice broke into their playful argument.

"He was flirting with me on the plane. _As he was going over the merger contract_!!" Rin looked murder at Sesshomaru.

"This Sesshomaru will mention that at the time, he was not certain whether or not the contract would be attempted, let alone signed. This Sesshomaru had not yet been under obligation."

"But you were looking at the contract! If you were even entertaining the idea, you shouldn't have flirted with me!"

"This Sesshomaru does not flirt."

"Well, I sure as _hell_ call it flirting!"

Everybody's mouths dropped open in shock. No one had ever heard Rin cuss before. Others had cussed around her, so they knew that she knew how to cuss in theory, but… it was shocking to the most extreme meaning of the word.

"This Sesshomaru would request that his soon-to-be-bride _not_ adopt his brother's speech habits. Please." Sesshomaru looked Rin in the eyes. "I have enough of a headache with Inuyasha's mouth."

"Keep dreaming, I am NOT going to marry you, no matter what Aunt says or what merger you signed, you… you… JERK!!" Rin glared at the silver-haired man, and then strode out of the room, slamming the door.

_Okay, this is updated! Happy happy joy joy! And to my readers and reviewers, wonderful reviewers… sorry, but don't get your hopes up. Except 's Silverbug2012. You can get your hopes up. You compliment an author with your numerous chapter reviews…_

_Plus, summer's here! And all my classes are OUT!! (Maybe…)_


	10. Chapter 10

Erm… (super disclaimer not here…)

**Chapter 10**

While Rin was off fuming about Sesshomaru's supposed infidelity, Inuyasha made a super-quick trip to the nearest bathroom and came back looking at least semi-presentable. Kagome, who had not even known that Inuyasha did formal, was pleasantly surprised at how good Inuyasha looked. When he escorted her out of the side room, she was smiling, and all the other ladies attending the charity ball were fuming. They had no idea of the pending contractual engagement between the two - all they knew was that Kagome was with one of the most handsome men there.

Sesshomaru, on the other hand, had the most expressive look on his face that had ever graced it: pure, unadulterated astonishment. His dumbfounded expression seemed stuck to his face as he watched Rin storm out of the room and disappear into the crowd.

The lady of the house, Mrs. Higurashi, didn't know what to think. She had expected her daughter to rebel at the first opportunity, but instead she was ecstatic to be engaged. Unfortunately, she was ecstatic to be engaged to the wrong person for the ultimate culmination of years worth of effort - the only way that their corporation would be combined with that of the Taisho's at the utmost profit would be for both the heirs/leaders of the companies to get married. But, that wasn't going to happen. The merge might not even go through if Sesshomaru Taisho took offence at her niece's behavior! All of this just combined into one large problem, and Mrs. Higurashi had no idea what to do.

"Rin, he's a guy. You have to expect this kind of thing from him. Just look at what I put up with from Miroku. No matter who they are, guys are going to do things that totally disgust and exasperate us. I mean, Miroku has a perma-slap-mark on his face, and still gropes and ogles every girl he comes across. Just go back in, pretend that you're only suffering his presence for your aunt and he'll apologize, treat you like royalty, take you on romantic dates, and before you know it, you'll be eating breakfast in his bed with silk sheets wrapped around you."

Rin giggled. "Are Miroku's silk sheets black?" she asked innocently.

"No, they're purple. No idea where he… hey!" Sango glared at the small woman next to her. "That's not fair! See if I ever try to make you feel better again!"

"All's fair in love and war, Sango. Face it."  
"So is this love or war?"

"With you, love. With him, I'm leaning towards war." Rin glared in _his_ direction - Sango thought that Sesshomaru could probably feel it.

"You really should give him another chance, Rin. When he met you, he probably didn't even know if he was going to sign the contract and go through with the merger. Besides, you probably blindsided him with your irresistible charm and grace and sophistication."  
Rin thought back to the coke-and-mint episode on the long flight, and grinned, thinking, _'That probably wasn't it…'_. Sango continued, "Besides, you should at least act like you forgive him just to get at his wallet. I'd marry that if it was legal; the guy is loaded, Rin! If you can't find it in yourself to forgive him, you could get even just by using him. But you should forgive him, just to get a permanent taste of his credit card… among other things, of course. He is hot!" Sango grinned, then whipped around, with a muffled scream of "Hentai!!" and an echoing slap.

"Sango, my lady, you wound me - literally. Oww! Besides, how can you, in good conscience, be mad at me for something like that, or even a wandering eye, when I have heard you clearly speaking about another man?"

"Completely different situation, Miroku. With you, a wandering eye is quickly followed by a wandering hand. And I don't like being groped in public!"

"Is there another time that you like to be groped, Sango?" Rin asked innocently, while Miroku tried to hide a grin.

"That is a deliberate misinterpretation, Rin, and you know it. I don't like to be groped, _ever_, and _somebody_," she turned a full-battle glare on Miroku, who gulped and looked ready to run, "better remember that."

"Getting back to my problem, I don't think that I should forgive him that easily. He was in the wrong. He needs to realize that, and apologize for it." Rin turned away from her friends, pretending to watch the people dancing on the floor.

"You should understand, though, Rin, that he'll have problems actually saying the words - you'll have to interpret his actions into an apology." Miroku slung his arm over her shoulder in a brotherly fashion, and shook her gently. "Either way, he won't come to you to seal the breach; you'll have to make the first move to let him know that he's still welcome in your presence."

Rin "hmph"ed quietly, and continued to "watch" the dancers.

"I've never seen my brother put in his place before. I think I like the sight. No one really has the balls to stand up to him, but your cousin does. It's great to see, and to keep seeing… 'cause Sesshomaru will have to suck it up and apologize to her if he wants this merger to go through." Inuyasha grinned at Kagome. "And it's kinda nice not to be the one in the middle of a dressing down by someone, and being the star attraction. Hard as it is to believe, I'm usually the one in trouble, not mister stick-up-his-ass."

"You know, that shouldn't be so easy for me to believe, but it is - very easy. Kagome laughed as her partner spun her around the dance floor in a waltz. "You are much more graceful and refined than someone would guess you to be from the way you talk and act, Inuyasha. You should play a gentleman more often."

"Well, thanks, I think. Are you telling me that I don't act like a gentleman most of the time? And you shouldn't be so ready to believe that I'm a troublemaker!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I think that you are a wonderful dancer."

"Oh, yeah, loads better. That just boosts my manly ego up the wall." The music ended, and all of the dancers paused to applaud the orchestra before they struck up another piece - a Viennese Waltz, this time. Inuyasha groaned. "Can't they have any decent songs to play? At this point, I'd listen to country Honky-Tonk. Jeez, how many waltzes can they play in a row?"

"How about we go wait this one out by the snack table? I could use a punch, anyway."

"Dress up like Miroku and sneak up on Sango?" Inuyasha said as he led Kagome off the dance floor.

"Oh, it's not that bad, Inuyasha. You know that." Kagome giggled. "She at least waits until his hand starts moving to slap him. And he kinda deserves it, you know. He shouldn't grope her in public; he should show more respect for her than he does."

"Miroku respects Sango, but it's a family curse that he's inherited. His whole family has been full of lechers from the beginning of time."

"I have a feeling that Sango will put a stop to that." Kagome said confidently.

"Keh."

"I apologize for my niece's outburst, Taisho-san. She is much more reserved than that usually - it was probably just nerves getting the better of her, this time." Mrs. Higurashi attempted to reconcile with the angry looking business dynamo. Actually, he completely understood and accepted Rin's reasons for slapping him and yelling at him. His stoic face let none of his thoughts be revealed, though, so Mrs. Higurashi kept trying to pacify the already pacified man.

"She is very well bred, and has never before made such an outburst, Taisho-san. In fact, she is usually docile and compliant - outside of business, that is. She has never before exhibited such behavior; it is an anomaly to her usual conduct."

"This Sesshomaru is not upset with your niece, Higurashi-san. This Sesshomaru is merely distressed with his own conduct; the lady Rin was completely within her rights to upbraid this Sesshomaru the way she did. Do not feel as if you need to make excuses for her." Sesshomaru was tolerant, but not that tolerant. He had to make her stop talking while he tried to think of how to get her to forget about his brief lapse in judgment without debasing himself and apologizing to her!

"Of course, Taisho-san."

"Oba-san, may I please speak privately with Taisho-san?" Rin's voice cut into their thoughts, and Mrs. Higurashi made a quick beeline for another important business relation.

The two stood in silence for a few minutes, then Rin said, "I'm not ready to forgive you yet, but my friends have convinced me to at least give you a chance. I don't want to hear any excuses about your behavior, I want you to prove that it was a momentary lapse of judgment on your part; as of this moment, you are on probation."

"I appreciate your offer to prove that I am not the complete boor that you have accused me of being. To begin, I would request a dance with you. May I have the honor, Lady Rin?"

He held out a hand, and Rin smiled gently as she took it.

It was a good start in her opinion. 


End file.
